


[維勇]如果不成為我愛人心中最特別的人那活著還有什麼意義

by rabbittail



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbittail/pseuds/rabbittail
Summary: 是原作結束後的一年，延續以前的設定維勇在原作結束的那個賽季就結婚了。對巴塞羅納時候勇利提分手耿耿於懷的維克托☑️ooc 是我的，甜蜜是他們的
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[維勇]如果不成為我愛人心中最特別的人那活著還有什麼意義

**Author's Note:**

> 是原作結束後的一年，延續以前的設定維勇在原作結束的那個賽季就結婚了。  
> 對巴塞羅納時候勇利提分手耿耿於懷的維克托☑️  
> ooc 是我的，甜蜜是他們的

維克托·尼基福洛夫，今天也在努力證明他是勝生勇利心中最特別的人。

「我說啊…你知道我今天晚上有plan 的吧？」電話那邊傳來了克里斯毫不留情的抱怨，但維克托還是執著地把對話進行了下去「這不重要，問題主要還是勇利怎麼能答應去陪尤里奧過週末呢？這不應該…」

克里斯他再一次為自己和維克托的私交很好而感到後悔。他有些抱歉地親了親男友的臉頰，對方倒是表示理解地在他額頭上吻了一下，還抱著他、拍了拍他的後背安撫他的情緒。

他有些倦怠地開口「我想他只是想幫小貓解決戀愛煩惱…這沒什麼可在意的吧？」「我也很煩惱！我每天都在煩惱為什麼勇利對我不特別！他為什麼不幫我解決呢？」電話那邊的聲音忽然提高了音量，克里斯不得不把手機從自己耳邊拿開了一點。

他以前和維克托沒事、流連酒吧的時候，雖然也討論過「花滑皇帝是沒有愛情的男人」這個話題，但是他也萬萬沒有想到這個人陷入戀愛以後居然是個這麼麻煩的存在。

因為「勇利答應去陪尤里奧過週末」這件事情他們已經打了大半個小時的電話了，內容無非就是維克托認真地煩惱著既然他是自己丈夫心裡最特別的人、那為什麼自己丈夫還要去跟別人睡覺（sleep together）？克里斯有些痛苦地揉著自己的太陽穴，更正了說他們並不是做愛（sleep with），維克托則更大聲地說「我說的就是睡覺！不是做愛！」然後又開始絮絮叨叨尤里奧已經是個大人了怎麼還總是黏著勇利。克里斯覺得自己忍住了沒有罵電話對面的男人真是好樣的。天地良心，他對自己的男友都沒這麼有耐心。

「你冷靜點，他在你不知道的時候就仰慕你了、縱容你的所有無理取鬧、跟你結婚、愛你愛得要死，這還不夠特別嗎？」克里斯感覺手有點酸，換了左手拿電話以後趁著擼貓的動作活動了一下右手。對面沈默了，很好，就著這個勁頭一口氣結束對話吧。「勇利除了是你的丈夫，他也是大家的朋友，每個人都總會有朋友需要安慰的時候，比如現在的你，以及無辜被你糾纏的我，你明白了嗎？」聽到對面似乎平靜下來的呼吸聲、大概是在思考，克里斯的心情開始逐漸好轉，他的語氣變得柔軟「所以就是這麼一回事，很多事情他對你是以丈夫的身分做的，而某一些對其他人是以朋友的身分做的。他們不衝突，也不能證明你對他來說不特別，畢竟我們都愛他，也都是他的朋友。你能不能記住你是個成年人，動動腦子。」他覺得自己真優秀，比GPF 和世錦賽拿雙料金牌還要厲害的那種。正當他開口準備結束這通長達50分鐘的電話時，對面卻忽然說「…你剛才要是說勇利是大家的，我就在下次的自由滑上五個四周的構成壓你們。」「你可閉嘴吧你！」克里斯覺得這個人真是沒救了，順勢掛斷了電話。

——————

俄羅斯人有些頹廢地倒在沙發上。他明白克里斯的意思。勇利雖然看起來是生人勿近的性格，但實際上是一個溫柔善良的人。無論是披集在奇妙的時間點想跟他討論對編曲的理解、還是尤里奧因為突如其來的生長期跳躍變得不穩定而生悶氣的時候，勇利都會以自己的方式關心他們。自己的丈夫本質其實就是一個敏感細膩的人，所以當他把這種體貼用在關心人上時會顯得格外有魅力。

維克托還記得勇利剛來聖彼得堡訓練的時候，對方還很擔心自己會不會被冰場的其他人討厭，前一天晚上甚至緊張得睡不著覺。維克托一直安慰他說沒有人會不喜歡擁有溫熱焦糖一樣甜蜜眼睛的人。事實證明他說的是對的。冰場少年組的孩子特別喜歡勇利，因為他比所有的教練都要溫柔有耐心。俄羅斯組，祖傳的斯巴達式教育。當勇利這樣一個休息的時候會耐心看他們的跳躍、然後告訴他們應該怎麼每一次調整細節的人出現以後，孩子們簡直感覺如沐春風。

維克托懶散地在冰面晃著，撇了撇嘴。可惜了，這春風不是吹向自己。他滑行了一小段以後忍不住喊了一聲對方的名字，然後跳了了一個完美的4lo，對方閃閃發光的崇拜眼神又回到自己身上時，他確信自己也感受到了春風。

他其實很確信勇利是愛自己的。每一個早晨的早安吻，幫他刮鬍子時溫柔的雙手，當自己不安時會包裹自己的懷抱，都是勇利愛他的證明。但是他回想起在巴塞羅那的時候也還是控制不住地害怕。他差那麼一點點就要失去他的愛了。他至今都沒有搞清楚當時勇利是怎麼想的，他們之間也一直沒有好好聊過這個問題，所以這樣未知的恐懼開始逐漸擴大，他害怕勇利在自己抓不住的地方又做了什麼奇怪的決定。於是這種害怕就理所當然地變成了總想證明自己是最特別的、對方離不開自己。

他甚至開始胡思亂想，如果有另一個人有很好的技術、對勇利很溫柔、總能體貼勇利的所有想法，那是不是他就要失去對方了？說到底自己似乎不能完全稱得上是完美情人。總是收拾不好衣服惹勇利生氣，平時還喜歡亂吃飛醋，對方會覺得煩嗎？他不知道。唯一一個能給他答案的小甜心現在正在關心別人的戀愛煩惱。維克托覺得自己都能像波波一樣抱著馬卡欽哭出來。愛情原來是這麼讓人不安的東西嗎？難怪波波總是一臉愁雲黲淡。

——————

難熬的兩天終於結束了，當維克托聽到家門口有鑰匙響動、伴著用他最愛的聲音說出來的那句「我回來啦」，他奔向門口、跑得比馬卡欽還要快。他的愛終於回歸他的生活了。「勇利——」他帶著一點哭腔撲向了自己的戀人。

黑髮青年一頭霧水。自己只是出門兩天，家裏發生了什麼？

勇利回房間簡單收拾了一下衣物、換了居家服，然後拉著俄羅斯人的手坐在沙發上，語氣輕柔地開口「所以怎麼了？」說話間拇指還摩挲著對方的手背。

維克托害怕極了，他害怕這樣的溫柔不是他自己的，也害怕這樣的溫柔忽然有一天就不告而別。他有些脫力地把頭靠在對方肩膀上「…說起來有點愚蠢…但我真的很害怕，勇利會離開我。」勇利有些疑惑，他不知道為什麼對方又開始不安，但他還是先安撫了對方「當然不會，我不會離開維恰。我們說過誓詞的，不是嗎？」

「我知道…但不止是那樣…」維克托的聲音開始有點發抖，一點也不像對一切都游刃有餘的現代傳奇「我是說，我想，我不是一個很棒的人，我也不是完美情人，最優秀的就是花滑…我除了花滑以外還有能吸引勇利的東西嗎？」

勇利抱住了懷裡的人有些心疼。他明白了是自己之前巴塞羅那提出的分開又讓對方不安了。同居以後勇利才知道這件事給這個銀髮俄羅斯人造成樂趣多大的傷害。對方時不時會從噩夢中驚醒，嚴重的時候甚至會小聲哭出來，哪怕是他們結婚以後。其實他當時考慮的只是也許維克托會對自己有些失望，那麼早點結束讓對方會到競技場也許是對雙方都好的選擇，儘管自己也心如刀割。

「…我要的不是什麼完美情人啊…」勇利眨了眨眼，害羞地在維克托耳邊小聲說著「我要的是維克托·尼基福洛夫，我要的是你啊。」

他能感覺到對方呼吸一窒，但慢慢地似乎變得放鬆了，於是接著說「去年，我是說在巴塞羅那的時候…我只是覺得也許維克托不再需要我了，而且你也教了我足夠多的東西，我很感激也很不捨，但是覺得自己應該要放手了。對不起，我沒有考慮你的感受，自己擅作主張猜測了你的想法。以後不會了，好嗎？我保證。」

在聽到這個解釋後，維克托的心忽然怦怦跳得厲害。原來即便是說要分開，對方也是以自己的想法為前提的，儘管這顯得有些病態。自己有這麼特別嗎？自己是唯一一個能讓他這麼做的人嗎？

「…那我是最特別的嗎？」維克托抬起了頭，握著對方的手、小聲咕噥了一句。

「什麼？」對方說得太快了，勇利沒太聽清楚，於是歪著頭條件反射地追問了一句。

「我是勇利心裡最特別的人嗎？永遠都不能離開的、最重要、最特別的人。」勇利從來沒有見過這麼沒有信心、這麼小心翼翼的維克托，他的心柔軟得一塌糊塗。他忍不住捧著對方的臉在對方鼻尖上親了一下，輕聲說「當然是，你永遠是我不能離開的、最珍惜的、最特別的人。」

「那我還想問為什麼我是最特別的。」

勇利意識到對方開始恢復精神、進入玩鬧模式了，而且這個問題要完全剖開來説未免也太羞恥了，於是他決定逃避這個問題。

「我不回答這麼居心叵測的問題！」

「勇利不回答就是不愛我！」

「我愛你你明明知道的！」

「我不！快嘛～」

無論維克托怎麼埋在勇利的頸窩撒嬌，勇利都再也不說下去了，氣得俄羅斯人一直說明天就要開記者招待會退役、再也不陪自己的丈夫參加比賽，勇利則被逗得直笑。

——————

我想想啊，如果硬要為為什麼你是最特別的人找一個唯一的理由的話，那大概是因為你手中一直牢牢握著我13歲那年的怦然心動吧。


End file.
